


An Invitation To Dinner

by outsideofme



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outsideofme/pseuds/outsideofme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Regina are caught in a compromising position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Invitation To Dinner

Emma’s breathing was ragged as she bit her lower lip to keep from crying out. Her hands were tangled tightly in the bed sheets - anything to keep her from touching the brunette currently pressing down on top of her. She had been forbidden to do so.

Regina’s lips were at her neck, doing amazing things to the skin just below her ear. Shivers cascaded down Emma’s body, hardened nipples pressing up into the warm flesh of her lover.

One hand stroked her rib cage, circling her breasts slowly, while the other hovered near her hips, maddeningly light touches running along her upper leg to her inner thigh. Emma curled her other leg up around Regina in attempt to bring the brunette closer. Her heel raked up the length of Regina’s smooth leg, earning her a low growl from the queen.

“Yes,” Emma let out as the queen’s lips moved down her neck. She felt a light nip at her collar bone, “God, you’re going to be the death of me.”

“If I had only come up with this particular poison a year ago,” Regina drawled.

“Less – less talking,” Emma begged, as her hand reached up, intent to tangle her fingers in brown locks. But remembering their game, she stopped herself, hand reaching above her to take purchase against the wooden headboard.

“Mmm,” Regina purred, noticing her restraint, “Really, Miss Swan, I’m impressed.”

Emma growled in frustration. “Really, are we doing this now? Just – Regina, please- ”

She was cut off by two of Regina’s fingers sliding deeply inside her with a strong thrust.

“Ohhh - fuck,” she groaned loudly and arched her back, attempting to move her hips harder against the queen’s hand. She felt Regina’s lips dance down her stomach, her tongue tracing small circles, and her whole body buzzed with electricity – magic? – she didn’t care. As long as it didn’t stop.

So engrossed in the queen’s touch, she didn’t hear the door of the apartment open, nor the footsteps coming lightly down the hall.

“Hey Emma, James is gonna cook tonight, do you and Henry want - ” Snow opened Emma’s bedroom door and stopped, her mouth still open in speech.

‘That sounds like Mary Margaret’ Emma thought in a haze. ‘Wait – Mary Margaret- ’ “Fuck!” she yelled and grabbed a sheet, pulling it over herself, eyes wide. She pulled her leg back from around Regina’s hip as if she'd been burned, while the older woman leisurely pulled herself up and around next to her lover.

When Snow’s eyes fell on her daughter’s bedmate, she gasped. She closed her eyes and shook her head quickly, as if to dispel a bad dream. But as her eyes focused again, the scene remained the same. “What are you-” she choked out, “Emma – how could – does – when did this - ” she paused for minute, unable to continue, and then suddenly yelled in a loud and slightly panicked voice, “James!!” 

Emma heard a commotion in the kitchen, a cacophony of falling pots and pans. James charged down the hallway in their apartment. “Snow!” he shouted, answering her call of distress. He came to a breathless halt outside the bedroom, apron on and brandishing a rolling pin. “What’s wrong,” he asked her quickly.

Receiving no answer, he followed his wife’s gaze, jaw dropping in surprise when he was met with the sight in front of him.

The two women now sat upright, leaning against the headboard behind them. Emma was clutching a sheet to her chest, but her eyes had lost their ‘deer in the headlight’ quality and she looked slightly amused at Snow’s antics. Regina was the picture of poise, the bedding hardly covering her black silk bra as she gazed at her manicured nails on one hand in disinterest. Both James and Snow couldn’t help noticing that her other hand was entwined tightly with their daughter’s.

Regina glanced up, raising an eyebrow slightly as her lips curled into a sly smile. “Planning to slay me with a rolling pin, your highness?”

James looked from her to Emma, and then to the cooking utensil, which he held in front of him like a weapon. He dropped it to his side quickly. “W-what is going on here!” he asked, half confused and half angry, “Emma – what is the - ”

“Let me cut you off there, _Dad_ ,” Emma replied quickly, “How about you give us a minute? We’re all adults – just – just let me put some clothes on!”’

“Give you a minute?!” Snow screeched, “That’s what you have to say? Emma – this is Regina!”

“Your powers of observation are astounding MM,” Emma replied, “And we’ve had this conversation. New leaf, no magic, being there for Henry. Does any of this ring a bell?”

“Well, a little bit of magic,” Regina spoke up, winking at Emma.

Snow let out an angry squeak and Emma elbowed Regina lightly in the side. “You’re not helping,” she whispered in anger, but her eyes sparkled.

Regina adjusted her smile into a look of contrition, turning back to the audience in front of her.

“And plus,” Emma continued, “Do I need to remind of you of a certain last Saturday morning?” She raised her eyebrows, looking from her mother to her father.

Snow at least had the chagrin to glance down at her shoes, shifting her weight from foot to foot, but James continued to glare disapprovingly, his gaze moving between the two women.

Emma sighed and shook her head. Having parents was still something she was getting used to. “Look, I get it – you were taken off guard. And clearly it would have been better if you found out some other way.” Regina choked back a laugh next to her.

“But this,” Emma went on, gesturing between her and Regina, “well, honestly, this makes me happy – really happy,” she felt Regina squeeze her hand slightly and smiled, “so let’s – let’s just skip to the part where you’re fine with it.” She settled back against the headboard, unfazed, and waited.

James stood, seemingly speechless. “I - ” he started, but then thought better of it. “Yeah – ok,” he said, “but this conversation is not over.” He turned around, footsteps echoing down the hall as he made his way back to the kitchen, defeated.

“Ok, well, dinner?” Snow asked again, remembering why she had come into Emma’s room in the first place. “Um – Regina,” she swallowed audibility, hesitating, “would you like to stay?”

Regina looked momentarily startled before she turned to Emma, who gave her an encouraging nod.

“I’d love to,” she replied, and Snow let out a breath of air.

“Great,” she said, and turned to walk away.

“Thanks,” Regina added after her, “Mom.”

Snow stopped in her tracks, body frozen like stone. She stood for a moment before shaking her head and continuing down the hall.

Regina chuckled merrily and turned to Emma, just in time to be hit by a flying pillow.


End file.
